Death and sorrows in the stars
by Tearfeather
Summary: different chapters of showing what happend when the cats that died when they FIRST entered starclan.
1. Snowkit, hearing the death and cries

_**Death and sorrows in the stars**_

**Full summary: ever wnated to know what happened right after the cat's died. Like where they were in starclan, who they met, or if then even went to starclan. here, read, and then you shall know.**

Chapter one: Snowkit, hearing the death and cries

He did not understand.

Last he knew he was in the air, held by claws.

He last felt pain in his shoulders, blood had came from the wound. Now he was in..._this _place.

Clouds swormed around him, and he was standing in a forest. Since he was a kit, he never saw much of the true expanse of his homw. So he thought he might well still be in thunderclan.

he gave a gasp- a little disorted- for he heard a voice, yes, a VOICE! He knew he was deaf and could not hear, but he was HEARING!

"Coem little one." Said a shecat's voice. Snowkit purred, strangly. He wondered if that voice was what his mother sounded like. A sweet soothing mew.

Then a tortishell shecat strodded up. "Do not fear."

Snowkit looked around again. The clouds were disappearing and a rich forest appeared. Large trees surrounded him and the she cat. Prey shuffled through the grass, and there were no sad feelings in the air.

Snowkit turned to the torieshell. "Sorry Snowkit. But you are in starclan." She said.

That was when he heard a cry, and he saw a eagle or hawk in the air. Dangeling from it's claws was...HIM.

He was watching his death. Falling down, into the trees. He cried out, but the toriteshell snuggled him.

"It's alright. i'm here for you."

Snowkit calmed down. This cat was like his mother, and he knew he would happy. So he and the shecat walked deeper into starclan.

* * *

**A/n: sorry if this was short. but hear this. while i was typing this, i got the idea for a new story. what if snowkit never died. what if the hawk just carried him away, but he got away. a story about how he tries to return to thunderclan. kinda like the lost warrior, but with snowkit!**

**-Tearfeather**

**Next chapter: Spottedleaf, peace bringer**


	2. Spottedleaf: peace bringer

_**Death and sorrows in the stars**_

**Full summary: ever wnated to know what happened right after the cat's died. Like where they were in starclan, who they met, or if then even went to starclan. here, read, and then you shall know.**

Spottedleaf: peace bringer

her eyes shot open in fear! She looked at her body to find no wound.

Spottedleaf looked wildly around. She found herself by moonstone, and inside the stone she saw her mangled body on the ground. Cats croweded around her as she layed in a pool of blood.

Her knowledge of Starclan let her know that she was dead.

so she took deep breathes and did not fear.

Then in the moonstone, her death image quivered and instead appeared cats she have never seen before.

A gray shecat with blue eyes and a cripled leg. The name rang in her tortishell ears. "Cinderpelt."

Then a tabby with amber eyes replaced Cinderpelt's image. She knew the name also right away for no reason at all. "Leafpool."

Suddenly everything around her shook, and moonstone began to melt. It melted until it resembled a small sparkling pool.

She was no longer in a cave, but a forest.

leafpool's image in the water changed to a grayish apprentince wiht Blue eyes. "Jaypaw."

Spottedleaf backed away. She was confused, yet she felt warm.

"Oh Firepaw...I hope you are alright..." she mewled in sorrow, then the reflection of Jaypaw became Firestar. He was standing over her bloody body. That what was going on presently in the world of the living.

Suddenly a cat appeared beside spottedleaf. Her mentor, and another, her mother.

The next thing she knew she was surrounded by different cats. They were all speaking.

But one's mew rang louder than the others. "You may be in starclan, but you will bring happiness to these cats who we have shwon you in moonstone, and moonpool. You will guide them, for you are a peace bringer, dear Spottedleaf."

So Spottedleaf felt no fear. If she was going to help dear Firestar, and these other cats to come, things would be alright.

* * *

**A/n: longer huh?**

**Next chapter: Lionheart, you will always be brave**


	3. Lionheart, you will always be strong

_**Death and sorrows in the stars**_

**Full summary: ever wnated to know what happened right after the cat's died. Like where they were in starclan, who they met, or if then even went to starclan. here, read, and then you shall know.**

Lionheart, you will always be brave

Lionheart's eyes shot open.

He shook his head back and forth.

He was confused. He was fighting, and then he was dead.

He was standing in a cool forest with rich forest of green, leaves and all plants of the sorts.

He heard the familiar voice of one cat. Graypaw.

"Lionheart!"

Lionheart looked down, screaming his apprentince's name. Then he just happened to look down, and there was a small pool of water. There he was his bloody body, and Graypaw yowling in despair beside it. Firepaw was beside him.

"I'm dead...but how!" He called out.

There was no reply, only a familiar she cat came into view, then another. "Spottedleaf...Twanyspots?" His mew came in a slow breath.

Twanyspots shook his/her head. "Thristleclaw's is waiting. I remember you once sayingthat you two were friends when apprentinces."

Lionheart scoffed. "That was before he went ficious on us."

Spottedleaf's eyes glared at Lionheart. "Don't be so mad here. Starclan is a nice place lionheart."

"STARCLAN!"

"Don't fear Lionheart, there is nothing to fear." a cool voice answered. The voice of his mother.

"We should be so proud of you. you are so strong, in the living world, and yet you show little fear even in the dead world." Spoke the voice of his father.

"I must. I had to be if I wanted to be a great mentor to graypaw. But now I'm dead, and he has no one." He wailed.

"Do not worry. He has Firepaw." said a cat's voice Lionheart did not recognize.

"Come with us, there is little to worry." Spottedleaf cooesed, and Lionheart followed.

"I will be strong." That was when he saw the face of his decensed mate. She witing for him in starclan. He would watch over Graypaw, and be with the one he loved. He would be strong.

* * *

Next chapter: Mudclaw, under death and bark


End file.
